


Serendipity

by Kikkis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gang AU, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mafia Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Other, References to Drugs, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikkis/pseuds/Kikkis
Summary: Mafia au prompts from Tumblr.
Kudos: 7





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu-and-more-haikyuu.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for the ask :D I have to be honest, I don’t know a whole lot about mafia au’s and gang au’s. So i tried my best. I made a short prompt, sine you didn’t specify what kind of answer you wanted. I hope you like it and I hope I got something right. This was fun to write, even though I was unsure ╭( ·ㅂ·)و
> 
> Not proof read.

“Daichi!”

Sawamura looked up from his papers. He sighed in mild frustration, he would never get these papers done with his members disrupting him like flies.

“Come in, Sugawara!” Sawamura looked over to the door, he didn't get the sentence out before the dook was burst open. Sugawara for all his feral-ness, did not lose his cool often; but right now, he looked frightened. “What’s wro-”

“Hinata and Kageyama got caught by the Castle.”

“WHAT!” Daichi snapped up, his chair falling to the ground as he stood. He wrinkled the papers between his hands in distress. He told them, he told all of the four newcomers to not cross the west bridge when they were making runs. They had no business there. “I told them not to go there!”

Sugawara tugged at his arm. “Come on, we need to go before it’s too late, who knows what Oikawa and Iwaizumi will do to them?”

There was an unwritten rule that you were on your own in the gang, but Sawamura didn't want to give up the newbies just yet. He had become quite fond of them all since they joined, not that he tell them that.

“Where's Yamaguchi and Tsukishima?” He asked as they made their way down the hall.

“They got away, their with Asahi and the others,.” Sugawara told him hurriendly. “They got away, they said that people from Aoba Johsai kind of ambushed them and they managed to get away.”

Daish grounded as they opened the door to the common room. And as Sugawara said, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima was seated with Asahi and Kiyoko fussing over them. As much as all of them could face hardship with the life they had chosen, they were still a family, and family took care of other- even when they clearly broke the damned rules. Ukai is going to be pissed and unfortunately Takeda is going to be more pissed at all of them. 

Yamaguchi was seated in front of Kiyoko, while she tended to a bruised and split cheek. Tsukishima was glaring at Asahi who fussed over his bloody nose. Other than that, they did look fine. They clothes was wrinkled and ripped in some places, but they looked fine. At least they looked fine.

“Okay, what happened?” He crossed his arms and looked them both over. Even Asahi tensed at his voice. Or, it didn't take much for Asahi to get nervous and anxious.

“Sawamura-san.” Yamaguchi said in surprised and winched as Kiyoko cleaned his wound.

_“What happened?”_

“Aoba Johsai ambushed us” Tsukishima explained, voice rough and missed by the hand krief over his nose.” Yamaguchi's looked over to his friend, and then down at his laps. “They took the opium, we tried to get it back, but they somehow got it. Oikawa’s members got hold of Hinata and Kageyama.”

“There were others after me and Tsukki, but we shook them off. I think some of them was a part of Kageyama-kun old gang. Actually, I really though they only wanted Kageyama-kun, but….um, we figured our best chance was that is some of us got back here.” Yamaguchi added. He did look more apologetic than his friend.

Sawamura rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was giving him a headache. So two of their youngest and newest members was in enemies hand and they also had the opium. All of the four of them was going to be put on leaches the next time they were going to take the runs.

“Okay, okay,” Sawamura straightened up, no need to dig their graves right now. He could still get the idiot duo back. “Tanaka and Sugawara, you come with me.” The addressed members stood up and nodded without much word. He could see that neither of them really wanted to go over there, and neither did him. Aoba Johsai was on of the top ranking gangs in the city, maybe the whole prefecture. And their little Karasuno would have to pay their souls if they ever got in real trouble with them. “Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, get the medic supplies for when we get back.” It was already understandable that Asahi and Kiyoko would tend to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima wounds and keep and eye at them. “Nishinoya, be ready for back-up.”

He tear them all a new one when he gets Hinata and Kageyama back. Because he definitely want to know why they were so stupid to go over to enemies territory.

As they made their way over to the car, Sawamura thought two things, that was that he was going to staple the rules to all of their foreheads, for doing something so reckless and dangerous. They put themselves in danger and others too. And that he was not looking forward to speak with Ukai and Takeda.

* * *

Daishi knew where Aoba Johsai kept their hideout. At least the smaller spaces. Where they had their main aide out, no one knew. 

He took Sugawara with him and let Tanaka wait in the car, with the message to check on them if hackles were raised. To many in there with him, and it might be too suspicious. 

They were greeted in with a few guards, that Sawamura hadn't seen before. Maybe Oikawa had decided to step up his game after the arduous turf war a few months ago. Maybe he could call up Nekoma for assistance, they were friendly with each other and it might work. Although, as much of a pain in the ass Kuroo could be, he was smart too- and wouldn't want any turf wars or beef with another prefecture.

“Oikawa-san,” The youngster called out. “Karasuno is here!”

Oikawa made his apprece and Iwaizumi stood close by, arm crossed and a scowl on his face. They looked untouched. No cuts or scabs or messy hair. So they weren't in the fight.

“Sawamura-san,” Oikawa started a smile crossing his face. “I have to ask, what prompted you to send your member to my territory.” He leaned back n his desk, and laughed. He sounded pissed. At least they had that in common. “I can’t have four little spies wandering around here, you know, Sawamura's-san, so I had to send my men after them. Two got away, did you find them?”

Sawamura nodded back. Oikawa had this natural tendency to be mockinly and sly, while still muttering words of care.

“Ah, good, good.” Oikawa replied. It sounded fake, but Sawamura couldn't relay read the boss that well.

“Can we get our members back?” Sugawara stressed. He did have a little softer heart than Sawamura. but he himself prayed to the greater spirits that they were alive.

Oikawa signed, “Iwa-cahn, can you please bring out Shimphy and Tobio-chan.”

Iwaizumi huffed and opened a door as diapered. They stood in tense silence for a few minutes until Iwaizumi opened the door again. This time, one tall guy with black hair and one shorter with strawberry blond was guiding Hinata and Kageyama into the room.

Sawamura looked at them with big eyes. Hinata’s shirt was a bloodied, and he had dried blood in his hair and over his left ear. He might have hit something. Or someone had hit him. He walked fine, it looked like he was more scared than hurt. Kageyama looked worse. He was dazed, eyes was glassy and foggy, it looked like he had thrown up over himself.

“Sugawara!” Hinata called out and wrenched himself from the blond man and ran over to Sugawara. Sugawara took him with open arms and Hinata prompted to hide behind their backs. Kageyama was still walking slowly towards them with the support of the tall raven haired boy. 

“Tobio-chan here might have a concussion, you might want to check him out.” Sawamura nodded as Oikawa spoke to him. At least he was being honest.

They got Kageyama, and Sawamura grimaced at the state of him. “Sugawara, take them back to the car, I’ll be out soon.” Sugawara nodded quietly to him and Sawamura saw one of the Aoba Johsai members stand up to guide them out.

“So, Sawamura,” Oikawa stretched his name out. “How will you pay me for the mess you have made. I don't like getting my boys in fight you know? They got hurt pretty badly too.” OIkawa looked at him. Eyes getting dark and set. 

“Take the opium.” Sawamura said, stopping Oikawa in his tracks. “Take it, and we’ll pretend like this never happened. I apologize for the mess my members made for you and your members. Hope no one was hurt to badly.” He could hear some of the other members mummer and whisper behind him at his proposal.

“Eh!” Oikawa said in surprise.

“Take it, I don't want anything else. I don't want to escalate this further, that won't do either of us any good.” Sawamura stood tall and straight as he spoke. If they tried something, he knew Nishinoya and Tanaka would help him and Sugawara would get Kageyama and Hinata to safety. They might not be able to take all of Aoba Johsai down, but they could espace together.

“Sawamura-san, you're a man of your words, I know that.” Oikawa sadi and stood up. “So, I accept your payment.” Oikawa stretched out his hand. “I will let them go for now, but I can’t promise something for the next time rules are broken.”

“I don't expect you too.” Sawamura said as he sook Oikawa's hand. Oikawa was an honest man too, and Sawamura knew they wouldn't attack him now.

He got led out by the same young member as he was met with first. He bowed to the man as he exited the door. Walking a block over, he saw Sugawara hold Kageyama as he was throwing up into the gravel and Tanaka was nursing Hinata’s head the best he could.

It was a hard life, but at least they had each other.

At least Sawamura still had all of his members.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D 
> 
> haikyuu-and-more-haikyuu.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for the ask :D I have to be honest, I don’t know a whole lot about mafia au’s and gang au’s. So i tried my best. I made a short prompt, sine you didn’t specify what kind of answer you wanted. I hope you like it and I hope I got something right. This was fun to write, even though I was unsure ╭( ·ㅂ·)و
> 
> Not proof read.


End file.
